Ayase
General Information Ayase is a youkai who lives in the Yakumo household and loiters around Mayohiga with Chen. She doesn't seem to have composed her own spell cards, and relies on others to defend her. However, in dire circumstances, she can hide behind barriers and fire basic danmaku. She spends her days reading books at the Yakumo household, reading whatever she may find in the Yakumo household study, and playing around in Mayohiga with Chen and, occasionally, Mai. ☯'Personality' Ayase is very chipper and excitable, prone to panicking and easily brought to tears. She's inherently good, a bit optimistic, and wants everyone around her to be happy. She has a mischievous streak and loves to play pranks, but at the same time is so concerned for others that if her pranks cause harm she would apologise over and over. This can be used to turn her pranks around her. When she knows what she wants, she can get so fixated on the object of her desire that it would be like as though she had gotten tunnel vision. ☯'Appearance' Ayase looks like a 16 year-old girl with light brown skin, shoulder-length black hair and soft brown eyes. Nestled in her hair is a never-wilting camellia. She usually wears either a summer dress or a yukata. Her clothes are sometimes black, sometimes day. She seems to wear white clothes during the day and black clothes at night. ☯'Theme Songs' * Clannad - Shining in the Sky Backstory Very little is publicly known about Ayase aside from that she suddenly appeared in the Yakumo household one day. Some of those who have met her speculate that she may be an outsider who was turned into a youkai or a magical construct--- both are equally possible when the Yakumos are involved. Story ☯Accidental Attraction (classified until further notice) ☯In Search of Sukima A stranger arrived at the Yakumo residence, incapacitating the gap sage's two shikigami right before her eyes. Terrified, she ran to the Hakurei Shrine to ask for help from the barrier maiden. Relationships [[Arthur Lockhart|☯'Arthur Lockhart']] Ayase seems to be particularly close to Arthur, who she calls Arthur-kun. What may their relationship be? ☯'Chen' Ayase looks up at Chen, who she calls Chen-neechan. Of the whole Yakumo household, Chen is the one Ayase is the most comfortable with. They play around at Mayohiga, playing pranks on each other. [[Mai|☯'Mai']] Ayase looks up to Mai, who she calls Mai-neesan. She is quite eager to learn new tricks from the nekomata, who seems to love pulling pranks on her. They play around at Mayohiga. ☯'Ran Yakumo' Ayase thinks of Ran as another mother-figure and calls her Miss Ran. Ran seems to be the one who takes care of Ayase who, despite the kitsune's best efforts, could feel a strange detachment from her, as though taking care of her were a chore. ☯'Yukari Yakumo' Ayase thinks of Yukari as a mother-figure and calls her Lady Yukari. Yukari seems to be the one who brought her to the Yakumo household. Strangely, despite of this, Yukari seems to be quite distant to Ayase, who could feel a strange detachment or coldness from the gap youkai. Abilities ☯'Regular Youkai Abilities' Ayase doesn't seem to have an ability of her own. However, she is quick to learn, and her self-studies have given her the ability to teleport short distances, create barriers, and fire basic danmaku. She usually uses barriers defensively, to protect herself from her enemies or to bind them so that she can escape, but she can also use them offensively by trapping her enemies behind a barrier and shrinking it. She appears to be attuned to Yukari for some reason, and can figure out the general direction the Gap Youkai is in. She gets more accurate the closer she is to Yukari. Another thing to note is that she is intelligent and perceptive and, while ignorant about a lot of things, she can figure out things if given time. Despite being a Youkai, she seems to be only slightly stronger than the average human, her physical strength being to that of a healthy middle-aged man as a healthy middle-aged man's strength is to a housewife. Weaknesses ☯N/A Ayase has no apparent weaknesses, but then again, she has few strengths to begin with. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females